User talk:76.125.109.191
Your edit to the Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 00:52, January 10, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent Edit to the List of songs Please stop adding random categories to pages. "Fan made Phineas & Ferb episodes" and "The Marvelers" do not apply to the pages you added them to. "My Phineas & Ferb ideas" is definitely not allowed because you are claiming that the page belongs to you. This is incorrect, so you need to stop adding it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Second notice Do not add categories like that any more. If you continue, you will be blocked from editing for a while. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : And he/she continued, so shoosh yaw, use your powers!~~The Klimpaloonyaw is 'please do' in Baltankesian, which only uses English letters rearranged for different spelling, no weird characters like Γεια σας, είμαι Klimpaloon or Բարեւ, ես եմ Klimpaloon Ehc Kzioonit=The Klimpaloon See more on my talk :: And you did this again a few minutes ago, even though you were given three warnings (considering that Klimpaloon's message is a warning). Please stop doing that; you have tried 11 times and it still was removed, and it will be removed. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 19:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for 1 month You are now blocked from editing here for 1 month. Previously, you were blocked for 3 months, but I will give you another chance to stop adding your personal information to pages. If you decide to continue doing this after the block expires, the next block will be 6 months, then a year, and then permanent. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Adding random categories again